Affections of the Heart
by Heaventikal
Summary: My series of Inuyasha; Kagome's heart is broken. Inuyasha is framed. Sesshomaru is fighting his emotions. And the others are caught in the middle of it all


One Night

"See you guys later!" Kagome shouted to her family, heading towards the door, dressed in a white tank top, white skirt, and white sandals. "Where are you going, Kagome?" Sota asked, eating the last piece of sushi from his breakfast. "Well, what do you think? I'm heading to the well. How can you forget that?" Sota shrugged, unable to answer the simple question.

"Mom's asleep and Grandpa's at the flee market. Going to see Inuyasha?"

"Yeah."

"What's wrong? You sound all depressed."

"Oh, it's nothing. Alright, see you later!"

"Bye!"

But Kagome's smile disappeared as she exited out of her home and headed to the shrine, finding the well there. She stared at it blankly, her eyes shimmering at the thought of stepping and crossing over time. She wouldn't dare enter to the feudal era, not after what she had seen. But her thoughts twisted around in her heart, causing erupting emotions throughout her body. "No! I can't!" she shouted, and fell to her knees, tears rolling down her face. _I can't let you go_, she thought, _but I can't hold onto you any longer. Oh, why did I have to meet you, Inuyasha? Out of all people, why did I fall in love with you?_ She wanted to rise from the ground, but her sorrow glued her in the position, allowing her to cry out the pain that hid in her shattered heart. "Kagome?" The girl suddenly stopped her sobbing as she recognized the voice. "What's wrong?" the little boy asked. "N-Nothing. I just got something stuck in my eye, that's all."

"Really? You sounded like you were actually crying."

"I'm not crying, okay. I just said that."

"Kagome, you can tell me anything. You tell Inuyasha how you fe-"

"No, I don't! I don't tell him everything! Shut up and go back into the house!"

Sota noticed the crack in her voice and knew she had been weeping. He had no clue of why, but his conscience had told him it had to deal with Inuyasha. He was afraid to ask the question, so instead he exited the shrine and headed back to the house. Kagome forced her tears in her eyes and stood up from the ground, her fists bald. _I have to go back. If I don't, then, then, trouble will break loose. I have to go back._ But Kagome was struggling with her own emotions, debating if she was going there because she had to or if she wanted to. She shook her head, ridding the difficult thoughts. She flew into the well, traveling through the separate era from hers. She felt herself weak, unable to even speak. When her body had finally touched the bottom of the well, she began to climb the vines, but hesitating each time she lifted her hand to grasp the greenish ropes. Once she reached the top of the well, she crawled out of it, rising to the monk and the demon slayer. "Miroku! Sango! Hey, you guys!" She tried to sound as convincing as she could, though her facial expression was hard to grasp of happiness. Sango was dressed in her regular village clothing and Miroku had also stayed the same. "Hey, Kagome!" Shippo screamed, leaping into her arms. Kagome laughed and patted his head. "Hey, Shippo. How's the family?"

"Oh, every thing's absolutely perfect! How's your home?" Sango replied, hugging onto Miroku. "Same as usual. So, what are you gonna do?" Then, the ice began to break. Sango and Miroku looked at each other in discomfort. Shippo even tried to avoid Kagome's eyes. "What's wrong? Did something happen?" Miroku shook his head. "Should we tell her?" he whispered to Sango. "Of course! It'll make everything worst if we don't." Miroku sighed and took a step forward to Kagome. "Kagome, we have something to tell you," he began.

"In-"

"Inside the house is where we are heading for a feast because we wanted to welcome you back from your era and all."

"Really? That's great!"

"We weren't sure if we should surprise you or not. But I guess we might as well confess."

"Alright! Let's go, Shippo!"

Kagome dashed off into the forest, laughing happily. Miroku gazed at Sango who was looking down sheepishly. "And I thought you weren't going to hold back," he said in his that's-what-I-thought-voice. "I just couldn't tell her... It'll break her heart. I love Kagome and she's my friend. I can't dare to see her in tears from his doings," she said. "Sango, you have to tell her sooner or later," Miroku said in a gentle tone. "Like you said, _'it'll make it worst if we don't.'_" Sango sighed as she sat down. Miroku knelt down beside her, fiddling with the grass. "I know if we hold back she'll definitely be hurt. But... Ugh! If only he was here I'd kill him with my bare hands!" Miroku placed his finger under Sango's chin, lifting her face up to him so he could glance into her gorgeous eyes. "Sango, listen to me; you're a strong and brave woman. You can do it. I know you can." Sango pushed his hand away and lowered her head. "I can't. I just can't. There's no way I'm going to crush her spirit. I know it's not what a good friend should do, but..."

"I'll do it then, Sango."

"No. It's my duty to."

"If you can't do it, Sango, then let me help you. Let me at least try."

Sango took one last look at Miroku and then agreed to the final decision. "Alright," she finally said. "Just don't tell her too much information," she blurted out. "Sango! Now you know I have to tell her _everything_. I'll comfort her, don't worry." The conversation ended at just that and the two rose and headed to their home.

Kagome stuffed herself with white rice, shrimp, and other delicious foods the couple had made. Sunset had come by now, and Kagome had kept her mind cleared from all the drama. "This is so delicious!" she said gladly. Sango was so excited about Kagome's smile that she couldn't bear the moment when it would disappear. Miroku played around with Shippo and the other children Sango had bore. He laughed as his twins played with his hair. _I'm going to kill her once I tell her the actual truth_, Sango thought. Suddenly, Kagome paused in the middle of her food. She gazed at Sango. The demon slayer could tell there was something on her mind. "I know what you're going to tell me," Kagome began. Miroku and Shippo froze except the children.

"Ka-Kagome..."

"You were gonna tell me about Kikyo and Inuyasha getting back together, weren't you? I already know. I saw them kissing in the forest."

"Well, that's not the worst."

"What else can be worst?"

"You see, Kagome, they're engaged... and their wedding is within three days."

Silence crept in, causing the agony to fill the air of the room. Sango was relieved but also ashamed from their conversation. "Oh," was all Kagome said and then she had disappeared from the house. Kagome ran through the forest, sobbing, becoming oblivious to her surroundings. She ran far enough when she realized she lost her way from an exit. She ignored the thought and dropped to the ground, weeping under a peach tree. The moon had reached the stars, still shaped in its original half state. _I loved him... and... and... he betrayed me by engaging that hateful woman who doesn't even love him at all! I thought she had died that one time when she suffered in his arms, but I was wrong... I tricked myself into loving him even further. He tricked me! _Kagome snapped her head up from her cuffed position, hearing the sounds of shuffling leaves. She became frightened of the unexpected noise as she suspected it was demons coming after her, but she knew that the jewel was no longer important. "Hello? Wh-who's there?" Kagome covered her eyes to keep from seeing the scary sight, but then she made an opening through her fingers to see the intruder. It was the older brother; full-fledged demon, aristocractic Sesshomaru.

"Se-Sesshomaru?" Kagome whispered to herself. The man stared at her, staying silent. He was apparently alone this time. "Is there a reason you shed tears?" he asked. Kagome dried her eyes, trying to act as if something had got into them. "No. My eyes just are irritated right now." Sesshomaru was not a simple-minded person. This trick was quite familiar to him. "Why do you mortals lie about the smallest things?" He knelt down next to her, pulling out a handkerchief. He patted it on her eyes, drying away the tears that appeared. Kagome was alarmed. She wanted to run, but the warmth of his hands kept her in a trance. Her cheeks reddened at the thought of the serious demon who wanted to destroy her was now wiping away her tears. "Can you explain to me why you're crying?" he asked. She turned her heady away, not wanting to look into Sesshomaru's eyes. "I," she began, but couldn't finish her sentence. She finally gained up her courage and looked at him, clenching onto the grass, not wanting to blubber in front of this honorable creature.

"Inuyasha... is engaged to Kikyo." Sesshomaru nodded in way to let Kagome know he had already heard the news. "And you're in love with him, aren't you?" Kagome nodded slightly. She became a little comfortable, but she never considered discussing with him about her love life. "Love is such a painful gift. Why do you mortals long for such a thing, knowing it will cause you grief?"

It was obvious Sesshomaru did not know mortals very well. He was not on the fact that many human beings were longing for the gift because real love was never harmful. "You hate love?" Kagome asked, her tears disappearing as Sesshomaru drew back the hanky. "It's not that I _hate _it. I don't care for it. It's not important. Honor is greater than such a frivolous emotion." Kagome came to his understanding, but was not agreeing with his opinion on honor and all. "What made you in love with Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked, staring deeply into Kagome's eyes. Her heart pounded, but not because of the question, but also because the male's eyes were so luminous and breathtaking. She hurried to look away, afraid she might do something she'd regret. "Everything," she replied. "He was so special to me and I was thinking I could have him all to myself but Kikyo proved me wrong. I loved him with all my heart and he broke it!" Kagome's sadness left her and entered in anger. She burn with so much rage that she began to think about Kikyo dying one more time, but she knew it was so wrong. "My brother was that of a senseless, foolish boy. He was never a man, and his short-temper proves it all."

"Do you still hate Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, lying her head on the tree. He remained silent as he placed the white cloth away and stood over Kagome. He gazed at the moon for a moment as to ask it for an answer to Kagome's question. He looked down at her, his lips creasing into a frown. "I was beginning to not to," Sesshomaru finally said, "but I cannot love a brother who breaks a lover's heart." Kagome couldn't believe that Sesshomaru was actually a kindred spirit, a loving man actually, to his content did not believe in love. "I must go now," he says and vanishes before Kagome could tell him thank you. When the clouds had covered the sun's friend, Kagome headed back to Sango's and Miroku's home. She walked into their pagoda, finding Shippo lying on the ground asleep. She decided to take his idea and she rested next to him.

Sango sat outside her home next to the lake, fiddling with the water. The fireflies floated about, twinkling their little lights around the young maiden. What she wanted to do was cry, knowing the sadness of Kagome's shattered heart had erupted into the teenage girl. She felt even more guilty as she replayed the sad scene inside her head over and over again. "Why did this had to happen?" she thought out loud. As she continued to make waves throughout the lake, another reflection appeared above hers. She turned around, gasping. "I came out here to check on you. Are you okay?" the monk sat next to her, looking at the woman. She kept her head down at the water, refusing to have a conversation. "Did you find her?" she said so quietly that Miroku almost missed her words. "She apparently returned here. She's sleeping. Kagome's perfectly fine. You're the one who's not."

"I'm fine, Miroku! How many times do I have to keep saying that?" Sango snapped. "As many times until I'm convinced, and for the first fifty times, I am not." Sango growled as she splashed the water to remove Miroku's reflection. "Sango," he said softly. He grabbed her hands, rubbing them so gently that Sango was infected with goose bumps. "Yes, Kagome's heart was broken, but it wouldn't be better for her to not know. She knew that Inuyasha had reunited with Kikyo, anyways," he told her. "Still, Miroku, Kagome's devastated. When I find Inuyasha, I'm going to rip him to shreds for what he did. He'll pay big time!"

"Becoming furious with Inuyasha isn't going to fix anything. You know that, Sango. Violence is not the answer."

"It is with Inuyasha!"

"If anyone's going to kill Inuyasha is Kagome. We're not going to fight her battles."

"Whatever! I'll do what I please. If I have to cut his hands off to make him understand his cruelty then I'll do exactly that."

Sango rose from her position, clenching her fists. She tried to walk into the pagoda, but Miroku disapproved this. He grabbed her arms and yanked her hard enough that she clasped into his chest. She felt Miroku's hands on her sides, keeping her in his stronghold. "Let me go, Miroku! Now!" Miroku refused her requests. "Not until you tell me that you'll stay away from this and until it's necessary to barge in." Sango denied this deal and struggled to release herself from his arms. But his grip was unbreakable. She glared into his eyes and saw how serious he was about not letting her get into the quarrel of the two lovers. "Why are you so reckless sometimes? Yes, you are a demon slayer, but you like to fight others battles. I don't want to lose you."

"It's a little too late to be romantic, Miroku. This is about Kagome," she protested. "Then let's put it at this: Inuyasha and Kikyo were in loved first. Kikyo was Inuyasha's lover, not Kagome. Who do you think actually belongs to him, Sango? Can you give me an explanation?" Sango remained voiceless, unable to answer the question. She thought hard, but couldn't find a good reason to debate with. But she looked up at Miroku, with fierce eyes. "Kikyo pinned Inuyasha to a tree with an arrow! When she returned from the dead, she consistently tried to kill Inuyasha, and the idiot kept running back to her. She hated Inuyasha and he knew that Kagome was in love with him; he was in love with her. But still, he wanted to run off to the femme fatal. So, there!"

"She did it because she wanted to defeat Naraku, Sango. She was still madly in love with Inuyasha." Sango failed at this round. She just sighed, lying onto her husband's chest. Miroku stroke her hair, keeping her so close to him that there was no possibility of him letting her go. When Sango looked into his eyes, their lips met. As they locked into their embrace, Kagome watched them from a window, almost wanting to cry. She loved the way Sango and Miroku's love was so strong and never hurtful. It was always true. It was always warm. It never failed to be everlasting. She looked away, knowing that she would envy Sango. But she quickly ridded the thought of yellow, fierce eyes and dreamed of elegant, expressionless ones. _Those eyes,_ she thought,_ they're not Inuyasha's... SESSHOMARU!_ She snapped up, hitting her head onto the ground. Shippo rolled over, sleeping so peacefully. "Ow!" She rubbed her head as she lied on the ground. _Sesshomaru,_ she thought, _how come I can't get you out of my mind?_ She drifted into a deep sleep, dreaming of the man still, not knowing how she mixed up her emotions.

I hope everyone enjoyed the story. More is coming and it'll be a lot more dramatic. Let's just say the second episode reveals some people's actual emotions... :)

Anyways, I can only upload during the weekends but there might be some times that when I can post it on the weekdays so check!


End file.
